


Morning after

by AliceandtheHatter



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of smut, Morning After
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandtheHatter/pseuds/AliceandtheHatter
Summary: Fin de saison. Une fête à la rédaction peut-être un peu trop arrosée a fini d'abattre les dernières défenses de Yann et Martin qui se réveillent entrelacés dans le lit qu'ils ont partagé.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème du morning after est très repris mais j'en ai pas vu en Bartheill alors j'en ai fait un parce que c'est tout ce qui m'inspirait. Trois (très courts) chapitres, postés les uns après les autres le temps que je me relise.  
> Enjoy!

Il n'avait pu dormir que trois ou quatre heures et il était épuisé mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Le chaos que Martin avait imposé dans son corps la veille et maintenant dans son esprit dominait tout autre sensation.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait crû un instant être toujours en train de rêver. Mais non, Martin était bien là. Il avait alors passé plus d'une demie heure à admirer l'ange endormi à ses côtés, sans oser bouger, sans oser penser. Il ne voulait pas que Martin perde son air apaisé, que son léger sourire s'efface de ses lèvres entrouvertes ou que ses mèches brunes se détachent de son oreiller. Et Yann était terrifié de le voir se réveiller. Il avait peur d'être rejeté, de voir le dégoût dans les yeux de Martin quand il comprendrait ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Le maelström de ses sensations l'avait donc finalement poussé à se lever et à se réfugier dans son salon. Martin avait simplement froncé les sourcils d'une moue désapprobatrice quand son patron s'était dégagé mais il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Yann n'avait plus osé respirer avant d'être assis sur son sofa. Il s'accrochait à sa tasse de café comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le regard dans le vide. Il tentait désespéramment de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Martin avait bu la veille, plus que lui. Alors il allait probablement regretter ce qui s'était passé puisqu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens quand il avait pris ses décisions. Yann se haïssait de ne pas l'avoir arrêté. Il avait l'impression d'avoir profité de lui. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su résister.

Yann avait embrassé Martin. Il s'en souvenait très clairement. En fait, chaque seconde de sa soirée était gravée dans sa mémoire avec exactitude. Martin qui était venu le voir dès son arrivée, Martin qui ne le lâchait pas du regard les rares fois où il allait discuter avec d'autres membres de l'équipe, Martin qui lui souriait de ce sourire si rare qui faisait briller ses yeux, Martin qui se tenait bien trop près de lui, Martin qui l'effleurait à chacun de ses mouvements, Martin, Martin, Martin… Yann n'avait pu supporter cette proximité à la fois insupportable et insuffisante, alors il l'avait embrassé. Et tout s'était précipité.

Le journaliste senti son cœur accélérer alors que ses souvenirs affluaient. Il ne pouvait ignorer le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti d'enfin tenir le reporter dans ses bras. Pouvoir l'embrasser, l'enlacer comme il le souhaitait depuis si longtemps l'avait transformé. Il se sentait changé. Martin allait probablement lui briser le cœur et leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même mais il chérirait toujours les moments qu'ils avaient partagés. La nuit passée, même s'il bénissait chaque instant où sa peau avait effleuré celle de Martin, garderait un goût amer. La sonnerie de son téléphone brisa net le flot de ses sombres pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin fut doucement réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil qui traversaient les persiennes. Plusieurs choses traversèrent son esprit à ce moment précis. Tout d'abord, il avait mal à la tête, ensuite il était très fatigué mais se sentait bien et enfin, il n'avait pas de persiennes. Il se releva brusquement ce qui lui valu de sentir chacun de ses muscles hurler de douleur. Il paniqua légèrement en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait avant que ses souvenirs de la veille ne le frappent de plein fouet. Yann l'avait embrassé. Et bourré comme il l'était il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'essayer de résister. Certes, il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour son patron depuis longtemps et il avait eu du mal à rester éloigné de lui pendant la soirée. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé aller si loin un jour. Il n'avait pas eu envie de résister mais Yann avait sûrement agit sous le coup d'une impulsion qu'il regrettait probablement déjà. Certains souvenirs étaient flous mais vu qu'il n'était pas chez lui et qu'il se souvenait très clairement avoir passé la nuit avec Yann, il se trouvait logiquement chez ce dernier. Il se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant, se préparant à affronter le discours de Yann qui allait lui briser le cœur. En même temps, il ne pouvait demander plus que cette nuit passée dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il se leva et commença à récupérer ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce. En s'habillant, il imagina ce qu'il pourrait dire à son patron pour expliquer son comportement mais il ne pu rien imaginer qui puisse sauver son amitié avec le présentateur. Il s'assit un moment sur le bord du lit, se remémorant chaque instant qu'il avait passé ici quand il fut interrompu par son portable.

Hugo : Aloooooooors ?

Il ne répondit qu'une suite de points d'interrogation, voyant clairement que son ami essayait de communiquer avec lui sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Hugo : Bah t'as quitté la soirée tôt hier.

Hugo : Après avoir roulé des pelles à Yann pendant une demie heure.

Ah. Il avait crû un moment qu'ils avaient été discrets.

Martin : Ah. Oui. Ça.

Hugo : Donc : Alooooooors ?

Martin : Bah j'ai fait une connerie.

Hugo : eheh bien sûr. Je te laisse tu dois être très occupé et je dois aller demander dix euros à Valentine

Martin : Pourquoi t'as besoin de dix euros ?

Hugo : J'en ai pas besoin mais elle a perdu un pari. On avait personne à embrasser nous on s'ennuyait un peu tu vois. Bref, merci pour les dix euros

Désespéré par le comportement de ses soit-disant amis, il rangea son téléphone et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le rejet de Yann mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment caché dans sa chambre non plus. Alors il sorti.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin arriva dans le salon alors que Yann mettait fin à sa conversation téléphonique. Il resta un moment à l'entrée sans oser avancer. Yann était appuyé contre le mur devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans Paris.

\- Hey…

Il se retourna immédiatement. Martin avait fait un pas depuis l'embrasure de la porte avant que leurs regards ne se croisent. Il s'était alors figé, incapable de continuer sa phrase, incapable même de respirer. Un moment passa sans qu'aucun ne dise un mot. Yann bougea finalement, se rapprochant un peu, ce qui délia la langue de Martin.

\- J'suis désolé.  
\- Non, c'est… c'est ma faute. J'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, t'avais bu, t'étais pas en pleine possession de tes moyens. Je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus.  
\- Ouais non t'inquiète, répondit le reporter avec un rire nerveux. Pourquoi ça arriverait encore hein ? On est tous les deux célibataires depuis trop longtemps c'est tout. C'est pas comme si on… enfin je… bref, c'était une erreur sans conséquence quoi. Ça ne va pas entacher notre relation. Si ?

La douleur sur le visage de Yann était évidente mais Martin n'osait la voir, c'est pourquoi il la manqua. Il remarqua malgré tout que son patron avait un air étrange et crû y deviner une réponse tacite à sa question. Il avait préféré que les mots qu'il redoutait tant viennent de lui plutôt que d'entendre Yann les prononcer et lui briser le cœur. Tous les deux avaient une boule dans la gorge et l'envie irrépressible de prendre l'autre dans ses bras, de lui murmurer que non, ce n'était pas une erreur. Mais ils n'en firent rien.

\- Martin… je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps avant de revenir à la normale, tu vois. Je ne sais pas si je peux…

Il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase alors il ne la finit pas. Martin avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé Yann. J'aurais dû te repousser. Je vais te laisser.

Yann ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Martin renifler et murmurer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui : « Je savais que mes sentiments gâcheraient tout mais je suis désolé que t'ai eu à en souffrir aussi. »

Il resta là sans bouger au milieu de son salon quelques secondes avant de relever brusquement la tête. Martin n'avait pas voulu dire que… ou alors… ? La douleur brûlante qu'il ressentait laissa place à un espoir fou. Il se précipita à la suite du reporter sans prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures et dévala les escaliers de son immeuble. Il arriva en bas avant l’ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il entra en trombe, tombant nez à nez avec un Martin en larmes. Il appuya sur son étage puis referma les portes. Il était essoufflé et priait pour ne pas s'être trompé.

\- Martin…

Il ne savait comment formuler tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Alors il s'approcha et effaça du pouce une larme roulant sur la joue de son ami. Voyant que celui ci ne se dégageait pas, il s'approcha encore, posa sa main libre sur sa hanche pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. Martin répondit immédiatement, passant ses bras autour du coup de Yann et glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne se séparèrent que lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir à nouveau.

\- Martin, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Pour toute réponse le brun le pris par la main et l'entraîna jusque devant sa porte, où il s'arrêta pour l'embrasser encore. Et encore. Et encore. Son sourire éclatant finit de dissiper les doutes de Yann, qui se laissait aller dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon c'était pas extraordinaire mais un peu de Bartheill angst et fluff ne fait de mal à personne.  
> Merci à Audrey, ma première lectrice et mon phare dans la nuit, a kitten that must be protected, de me pousser à écrire et à poster  
> (toute réaction, de la vénération à l'insulte, est la bienvenue évidemment)


End file.
